Dragonfly
by forgivingavenger
Summary: How can you run from someone who can control you? Sky wants to know how but she'll need the help of four super heroes. The Fantastic Four. A turn of fate has given her a chance to win her freedom back and discover the truth. What exactly is she and why?
1. Awakening

The white noise began to fade and the blackish haze began to clear. Lying in the middle of the street, she could see fire and rubble. The place looked like a war zone. Her body felt heavy as she picked herself up. Pain stabbed through her whole body. Red and blue lights danced on the side of the buildings, the police cars were arriving from behind her. There were other cars in the street but they were all charred black and consumed in flame.

Her vision began to blur and began limping forward without realizing it. There were explosions behind her, police men were yelling, and shots rang through the street. Then she saw something from the night sky—a plane—no, a car—fly down and land several feet in front of her. Something else landed in front of the car. The person was completely covered in fire but then the flames vanished.

The person began speaking with the occupants in the flying car and other people exited the vehicle.

She tried to make out what they were saying but their words were all jumbled and muffled together. She continued limping slowly forward.

"Kid, you all right?" The person who was on fire said to her as he approached her.

The people from the car ran past her but her vision was so blurred they looked like smeared paintings.

"Hey! You all right?'" The person who had been on fire said again.

Her legs gave way as the last bit of strength was depleted. The last thing she remembered was falling, someone catching her, and the image of a four in a silver circle.


	2. Disbelief

She woke to bright lights in a small room. Unsure of how she got here, she assessed her surroundings. It was a hospital room as she concluded after seeing several patients, nurses, and doctors walk past her front window. She noticed her hands were completely bandaged and as far as she could feel, much of her body was in bandages. Someone entered the room and from what her blurred vision could tell it was a nurse, a doctor, and several other people and something that looked like much like a walking rock.

"I'm going to do to a quick check up on her before you ask any questions." The doctor said.

The nurse adjusted her IV and checked the heart monitor. The doctor began unraveling the bandages on her right arm.

"Burns are healing nicely. Heart beat stable. Tell me dear, are you experiencing any nausea or dizziness?" The doctor asked.

"Come on, she's up. Is this really necessary?" Someone interrupted before she could answer.

"Johnny, let the doctor do his job." The woman standing next to him sternly said like a mother chiding her child to behave.

"Yeah, after all she practically died in your arms." The big rock grumbled.

"I what?" She exclaimed, clearly confused.

"You don't remember?" The man, Johnny, said.

"Should I? I did kind of die." She said.

"Come on, I practically gave you mouth-to-mouth. How could you not remember?"

He what? She thought. Her face felt hot.

"Johnny, you're making her blush." The woman said.

After hearing that, she felt even more embarrassed.

"Well how could I not?" Johnny smirked.

"Johnny!" An older man said. "Please doctor, continue."

"Do you feel dizzy at the moment?" The doctor asked again.

"No, but everything is blurry." She said.

"Your eyes may have been exposed to extremely bright light, damaging the optic nerves but I speculate that it will only be temporary." The doctor replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"A week." The doctor replied.

"A week?! Why am I here? Was I in some kind of accident?" She asked, confused.

The doctor jotted down some notes and turned to exit.

"It's normal in your case to experience some memory loss. Post-traumatic stress disorder is a likely explanation. I'll send for a psychologist to examine your state of mind later. These folks will answer any questions you have." The doctor and nurse left and closed the door behind them.

The four got closer to her bed and their faces became slightly clearer.

"Aren't you guys the Fantastic Four?" She asked.

"Hey, at least you remember that." Johnny said.

"Yes, in fact, we are. I think it best if we formally introduced ourselves. I'm Dr. Richards." He said as he extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm Sky, Sky Ling." Sky said as she shook hands with Dr. Richards.

"This lovely lady is Sue Storm, my wife." Dr. Richards says as Sky and Sue shake hands.

"The young man is Johnny Storm, my younger brother." Sue says.

Sky hesitantly shook his hand, still embarrassed.

"Don't worry I don't bite. Though he might." Johnny assured Sky as he pointed to the rock next to him.

"Watch it kid, biting isn't the only thing I can do." The rock grumbled at Johnny.

"This is Benjamin Grimm." Dr. Richards introduced.

"Trust me; I won't bite if you don't annoy me too much." Ben chuckled as he gently shook Sky's hand.

"Well it's not everyday the Fantastic Four visits in bed patients." Sky commented.

"We're here to ask you about the accident or what you remember about the accident." Reed said.

"I'm sorry; I can't seem to remember anything right now." Sky replied as she looked out towards what was distracting her outside her window. There were several people walking up to her room's window, pointing, and talking excitedly to each other and photographers were clicking away.

"Hey! You mind giving us a little privacy?" Ben exclaimed to the group of photographers.

"He's just a little camera shy." Johnny whispered to Sky.

"I heard that." Ben grumbled back.

"Sue, do you mind?" Reed asked.

Within the blink of an eye, the Fantastic Four vanished before Sky's eyes. Not only had they been turned invisible but she was invisible as well. The photographers whined in detest.

"Hopefully they get the message." Sue said.

The photographers waited for several minutes and decided that just waiting would amount to nothing and left. Sue opened the door to make sure that all the photographers had left before reversing the invisibility.

"Can I ask you something?" Sky shyly asked as they had turned visible again.

"Sure." Reed replied.

"Were there other victims?" Sky hesitantly asked.

The Fantastic Four looked at each other for a moment before Reed answered.

"Yes, there were other victims who were…unfortunately near by." Reed slowly replied.

"It was horrible." Ben said solemnly.

"What exactly happened?" Sky asked.

"We got a call. Apparently, the police were transporting a dangerous criminal, Dr. David Sonus, who somehow managed to escape the vehicle in which he was being transported in." Reed explained.

"He had an accomplice." Johnny continued. "Or at least, that's what the police said."

"By the time we arrived, both he and his accomplice already escaped." Reed said. "We didn't have time to bother chasing him as all this chaos took place in the middle of the city."

"How bad was it?" Sky asked.

Again, the Fantastic Four looked at each other, solemnly.

"Of all the people who we rescued…you were the only survivor." Sue sadly said.

Sky's heart skipped a beat and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"How…how many…people didn't…?" Sky hesitantly asked.

"At least 200. They're still finding bodies." Ben sadly grumbled.

Sky couldn't say anything. She felt so cold inside, as if she was frozen.

There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor that had checked up on her stepped inside. He whispered something in Reed's ear.

"Excuse us." Reed said and he signaled the others to follow him.

The Fantastic Four left and Sky was left alone with her coldness and disbelief.


End file.
